Camilla Luddington
Biographie Camilla Luddington est née à Ascot dans le Berkshire en Angleterre. Elle a voyagé vers les États-Unis et a vécu dans le Texas, en Pennsylvanie, à New York et en Californie. Elle a passé les 10 dernières années aux États-Unis, gagnant un accent américanisé. Elle a été à la Marist Senior School, une école de filles à Ascot. Plus tard, elle a étudié à l'American School dans le Comté de Surrey en Angleterre. Quand elle avait 14 ans, elle a déménagé dans la banlieue de Austin durant un an et a étudié à la Westwood High School. Elle est diplômée de la TASIS, l'American School d'Angleterre en 2002. Quand elle avait 19 ans, elle s'est inscrite dans l'Université de Susquehanna en Pennsylvanie. Cependant, après 6 mois, elle a été transférée à la New York Film Academy. Elle a fait partie du premier programme de cours de théâtre d'un an de l'école en 2003. Après ses études, elle est retournée en Angleterre avant de déménager à Los Angeles pour poursuivre sa carrière d'actrice. Carrière En février 2011, le Daily Mail l'a décrite comme « sur le chemin de la gloire et la fortune, après avoir été choisie comme Kate Middleton dans un film prévu sur le mariage royal ». Cependant, le Daily Telegraph fait état d'un commentaire d'un coacteur selon lequel « un rôle royal peut ne pas être une garantie d'évolution de carrière ». Mais c'est l'année télévisuelle 2012 qui marque le grand tournant de sa carrière : elle débute avec un rôle récurrent remarqué dans la cinquième saison de la comédie dramatique Californication, passe l'été dans le thriller horrifique True Blood, et rejoint à la rentrée la neuvième saison du populaire mélo médical Grey's Anatomy pour un rôle de jeune interne, celui de Jo Wilson. Elle est promue régulière dès la saison présente, s'imposant comme un membre de la nouvelle génération de médecins de la série. Et parallèlement à cette progression, en juin 2012, Crystal Dynamics, chargé du développement du jeu Tomb Raider dont la sortie date du 5 mars 2013, annonce que Camilla Luddington jouera l'héroïne, Lara Croft (voix et capture de mouvement). Vie Privée Camilla Luddington est en couple avec Matthew Alan depuis quelques années, ils se sont rencontrés il y a plus de 10 ans. Le 26 octobre 2016 Camilla annonce via les réseaux sociaux être enceinte de son premier enfant prévu pour le printemps 2017. Filmographie Cinéma : 2007 : A Couple of White Chicks at the Hairdresser : Une réceptionniste 2009 : Behaving Badly : Une hôtesse de l'air 2014 : The Devil's Pact (The Pact 2) : June Abbott 2017 : Justice League: Dark (film d'animation de DC) : Zatanna (voix) Télévision : 2009 : Serving Time (téléfilm) : Une invitée arrogante #2 2010 : The Forgotten (série télévisée) : Jane Doe / Emma Clark 2010 : Les Experts (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) (série télévisée) : Claire 2010 : Des jours et des vies (Days of our Lives) (série télévisée) : Tiffany 2010 : Big Time Rush (série télévisée) : Rebecca 2011 : Friends with Benefits (série télévisée) : Une femme 2011 : The Defenders (série télévisée) : Talia 2011 : Pour les yeux de Taylor (Accidentally in Love) (téléfilm) : Sandra 2011 : Kate et William : Quand tout a commencé... (William & Kate) (téléfilm) : Kate Middleton 2012 : Friend Me (série télévisée) : Brandi 2012 : Californication (série télévisée) : Lizzie 2012 : True Blood (série télévisée) : Claudette Crane 2012- ... : Grey's Anatomy (série télévisée) : Dr Josephine "Jo" Wilson Récompenses et Nominations Récompenses Nomination Anecdotes en:Camilla Luddington Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy